battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150616043727/@comment-24142455-20150619142904
BLazkowicz: Okay, we need to get to the docks. At there, there will be a small boat system leading to the Castle's keep, were we were before. This means stealth. Look around here, try to find anything that can be a weapon, like these pipes as you see. Fergus: Ha! Balzko, we're in a prison, they ain't gonna be puttin any suppressors on any of the lads we ran into. Blazkowicz: Then we'll improvise, find a pipe, or just use your hands. We are only going loud if we have to. But, I've made a plan. So everyone, gather around. The group quickly gathers around Blazkowicz Blazkowicz: So, our plan is to not assassinate General Deathshead now, but instead, sabotage that device. That thing looked like it had a lot of power in it. If we sabotage it by saying, interfering with the systems, or breaking the timer, we might be able to slow them. So, the main plan: Break into the keep, kill any goddamn soldier that stands in our way, sabotage the device, then we'll rendezvous with our informant in Paderborn, Kessler. I think he'll have more information regarding our enemy. Wyatt: What if we're spotted? We'll have the Castle's entire army converge down on us! BLazkowicz: Then we'll fight our way to our objectives. There can't be THAT many. Wyatt: Okay sir Blazkowicz: Alright! Lets move out! The group worked their way through the Prison, coming across numerous guards, who were either suppressed, or brutally taken down in hand to hand combat. Soon the team began approaching the main Prison cells. Prendergast: Another prison? Fergus: Nah, its where they keep the less valuable ones. Seems like they have some already. The group looked around to see numerous prisoners, assumed taken captive by the Germans from their expansion. Most seemed like they went mad, or insane. The group had exited in a main hallway of the two floors, designed almost like a keyhole, with the end looping around and back. Suddenly a large door at the other end began to open. Wyatt: Look! Over there, that doors opening! Blazkowicz: Quickly! Theres the guards room over there! The group quickly dashed into the room, a fairly large one with dozens of cameras to be encountered by an SF Watchman. SF Watchman: What!? Who- He then was stabbed in the head by Blazkowicz, driving one of the pipes into his skull, and hammering it deeper in with the other. Prendergast: Uh sir, you better look out the door! By them, a Panzerhund (prototype) slowly walked by, and the discussions from prisoners suddenly began to fall silent. The massive mechanical beast slowly walked along, making mechanical growls of prisoners too close to the cells. Fergus: Jesus christ thats a big f@#king dog. Blazkowicz: Let it pass, we don't want to become its next meal. We'll take the door it came through. It seems thats a way to the docks, considering how ever else did they deliver it here. . Wyatt: Or through this door, I think I can see some of the docks! Blazkowicz: Alright, lets head this way. Remember, only go loud if you must. Boekhounder, lead the way. I'll make sure the beast didn't see us.